User talk:Teh Krush
You have new messages (last change) I prefer to keep conversation in one spot, so if you are coming here to reply to a message I left on your talk, go back there. I will also reply here if you leave a message here. Older discussion: User:Teh Krush/talkbackup Leave a message below. Welcome Hey krush, seeing as how you and Bort are the only super-competant photoshoppers here (that I'm aware of), you think you could make a new pic for the welcome, to replace the power-armored guy? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 05:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hola Usted utilizar su software de traducción así. Pero ahora se cambia, el hombre de Internet. --Ace O25 18:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Yea, it wasn't that great a gimmick anyway, right? What's up? --Ace O25 19:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Krush, thanks for all the work you've done cleaning up our posts. --OvaltinePatrol 02:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I don't 100% understand what you mean.. lol. //--TehK (tok) 02:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, if you mean the updating templates thing, I always do that whenever templates need fixing lol. //--TehK (tok) 02:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping out with Bulletproof's profile. --OvaltinePatrol 21:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :It looks better now lol. //--TehK (tok) 21:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Random Hey dude, I just made an Edit Counter that you can put on your userpage. It's already on mine. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I have an ungodly amount anyway. (More then Run4urLife!, who has the second most.) //--TehK (tok) 02:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Shit, I think I saved over it, cuz I just edited it a second ago. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Why are the Contribs and talk tabs so much bigger on my page than yours? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Add more tabs and they'll get smaller (unfixable glitch unless I remove tabs completely.) //--TehK (tok) 03:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Halo Content moved to User talk:Appropriated Resurgence. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Templates Can you make the text as well as the box for the templates you changed bigger? :Why..? It's the exact same as the one on the Vaults, and nobody complains about that.. //--TehK (tok) 22:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Because it's small and the text is annoying to read. If you still disagree then just ask Run4 what he'd like done. Betar? //--TehK (tok) 22:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm still thinking on whether to rejoin, if I have more proof that others want me back then I may consider joining, but thank you for inviting me Krush. --Brengarrett 15:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what? I didn`t invite you back! You misinterpreted what I said! //--TehK (tok) 15:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) then what did you say? Tell me now so there is no confusion --Brengarrett 15:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you really think that me/fireman/kuhblam laughing at you is an invite? //--TehK (tok) 15:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) In all honesty nobody really wants you back, bren. [Composite 4] (My Talk) But yesterday on Halo 3....unless that was a joke that you are playing on me--Brengarrett 15:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :That was a joke. The only reason we played a game of Halo was cause KuHB1aMs other friends got on. They wanted me to inv you cause I was the only one that knew your gamertag. Why do you think I kicked you the first time? //--TehK (tok) 15:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) So you enjoy tormenting me huh, well then bye. Oh and BTW I thought you were above this. But no I was wrong. :Stop playing the guilt/pity/w.e card and just leave. We enjoy it yes. //--TehK (tok) 15:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe if you you hadn't just left and said "fuck you" to all of us... even some of us who were TRYING TO HELP YOU... then we'd actually not be so hostile to you. TEN-KAGE if you are reading this... and I hope you are... FUCK YOU. Oh, and Ranik is not Shogo... find your own damn ideas and quit stealing other peoples'. -- Fireman :Err, they're completely different characters fireman. The only thing alike between the two characters is that they're outcasts. Cewebwalz 18:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Now you're just manufacturing drama for its own sake, this all could have been avoided. Having said that, I am laughing. --OvaltinePatrol 19:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not manufacturing drama, I'm just saying. And CP... they carry the same weapons and act the same, Shogo just likes Bren, that's the difference. I read it too. TEN-KAGE knows nothing about the Outcasts... nothing whatsoever... -- Fireman Krush, he's the original author of the Claws etc. Not us. And I think OP meant Bren was manufacturing the drama there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was. The kid threw a tantrum and ragequit right? It happened right about when I joined, but the impression I've gotten from the whole thing is that he's something of a pariah here because of his Mary Sue/Japanophile writing style. If I knew I was unwelcome and I had already dropped by ragequit rant, I wouldn't show up again. --OvaltinePatrol 16:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Some might consider him to be the awkward itch of the site. By and large, harmless, but incredibly annoying, and just never leaves, no matter how aggressively you scratch. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: Well said Run. I wonder if my RadSnail could take him out. Anyway, why isnt he banned? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 15:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'd love to give a definite reason, but then, I haven't really got one for not banning him, other than the sheer comedy value of his melodramatic ragerants and pity cards backfiring so dramatically. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::: So then I should leave it to my RadSnail? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh! I'm watching Wipeout right now and there is a woman dressed as a ninja (with a katana). Bren had something to do with this. //--TehK (tok) 00:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe she's a real ninja. If she's a real ninja, Bren probably had sweet fuck all to do with it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, she called herself "Ninjetta". //--TehK (tok) 20:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Figured it out You have done it. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 03:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC)